<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Звёзды никогда не погаснут by Alinor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111922">Звёзды никогда не погаснут</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alinor/pseuds/Alinor'>Alinor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slow Burn, Students, UST, Алкоголь и наркотики, Гарвард, Колледж, Неозвученные чувства, От врагов к друзьям к возлюбленным, Ровесники, Сексуальная неопытность, Сексуальные домогательства, Современность, драма, дружба, намеки на отношения, нецензурная лексика, повседневность, романтика, слоуберн, студенты, флафф</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alinor/pseuds/Alinor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Рей и Бен – студенты-астрофизики и непримиримые соперники. Но что-то сближает их, нечто, что Рей называет гравитацией, а все остальные – любовью.<br/>Гарвард, студенческая повседневность и  немного драмы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Бен Соло/Рей, Кайло Рен/Рей</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Девятка ЗВ меня знатно подкосила, поэтому пришлось уйти в мир фантазий, где всё [обязательно будет] хорошо.<br/>Надеюсь, прочитавших сие творение астрофизиков не хватит удар хд</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рей поправила лямки тяжёлого рюкзака и ловко просочилась сквозь толпу студентов, неспешно бредущих к своим аудиториям. Подходило время первой утренней лекции, поэтому количество зевающих вокруг лиц просто зашкаливало. Девушка и сама не отказалась бы поспать лишний час, но пропускать занятия — не в её правилах. А тем более любимую астрофизику. Курс Шива Палпатина считался одним из лучших в Гарварде, и попасть в число слушателей было действительно трудно.</p><p>Сокурсники Рей неторопливо рассаживались, по привычке выбирая места повыше, поэтому первый ряд почти пустовал. Она уселась напротив доски, достала тетрадь и огляделась. Яркие солнечные лучи беспрепятственно проникали в помещение через высокие арочные окна, но среди света, к несчастью, обнаружилось тёмное пятно. Бен Соло сидел на втором ряду, возле окна. Его широкоплечая фигура, облачённая в чёрный свитер, резко выделялась на фоне более щуплых студентов. Он поднял голову, но Рей тотчас отвернулась, не желая встречаться взглядом со своим врагом.</p><p>В прошлом году Бен Соло слушал курс профессора Сноука, и они с Рей почти не пересекались. Но в начале семестра он внезапно выбрал Палпатина и тут же потеснил Рей с первой строчки рейтинговой таблицы. Что злило ещё больше, так это неспособность Соло держать язык за зубами — его саркастичные замечания и безудержное желание спорить до хрипоты превращали почти каждую лекцию профессора Палпатина в холодную войну двух лучших студентов. Не важно, какова была тема — аргументы сыпались, как удары мечей. Про себя Рей называла Бена Соло адептом тёмной энергии, но желания победить его любой ценой не скрывала.</p><p>— Уф, едва не опоздала! Привет, Рей.</p><p>Невысокая пухленькая азиатка с красивым именем Роуз Тико подружилась с Рей ещё на первом курсе. Их объединил общий интерес к физике, хотя со временем девушки выбрали разные приоритетные направления. Рей углубилась в астрофизику, а Роуз предпочла инженерное дело.</p><p>— Не беспокойся, ещё две минуты, — улыбнулась Рей и оглядела заспанную подругу. — Только не говори, что ты всю ночь…</p><p>— Что это ты делала всю ночь напролет, а, Роуз? — Финн Сторм, их общий друг, втиснулся между ними, перевесившись через стол со второго ряда. Этот высокий чернокожий парень прославился тем, что сбежал из полицейской академии и, шокировав всех родственников и знакомых, стал студентом Гарвардского колледжа.</p><p>— Да! Да, вы правы, я всё ещё работаю над прототипом, — серьезно сказала Роуз, чуть насупившись, и глянула на Финна с неодобрением.</p><p>Тот разочарованно цокнул языком и вернулся на своё место. Рей едва сдержала улыбку — друг был уверен, что Тико тайно по нему сохнет. А всё из-за того, что подвыпившая Рози его однажды поцеловала — не серьёзно, так, чмокнула в губы. Финн, не будь дураком, вообразил себя неотразимым сердцеедом, и до сих пор ждал пылких признаний.</p><p>Влезать в эти сложные взаимоотношения Рей не собиралась. Она ничего не знала о любви и, если честно, не хотела знать — нет на это ни времени, ни сил — к тому же астрофизика куда как интереснее. А вот и профессор!</p><p>— Доброе утро, — Шив Палпатин вошёл в аудиторию и поднялся на возвышение.</p><p>Это был худощавый пожилой мужчина с острыми чертами лица. Высокий морщинистый лоб обрамляли седые волосы, аккуратно зачёсанные назад. Тёмный, немного старомодный костюм был тщательно вычищен, как и чёрные лакированные туфли. Несколько выбивался из общего образа алый с золотой нитью галстук, завязанный причудливым узлом. Но профессор любил окружать себя красивыми вещами и предметами роскоши, поэтому столь яркие проявления стиля никого не удивляли.</p><p>— Сегодня мы поговорим о мечтателях, — начал свою лекцию профессор, — о тех, кто полон жажды открытий и кого не пугает наша необъятная Вселенная. То, что мы можем увидеть сейчас, не идёт ни в какое сравнение с тем, что увидим в будущем. Уже сейчас многие открытия ученых мужей прошлого подвергаются сомнению. Всё, что у нас есть — это гипотезы и предположения. Звёздное небо обманывает нас. Что изменилось там, в тех далёких галактиках, пока их свет мчался сквозь время и пространство, чтобы мы смогли его увидеть?.. — он сделал паузу и оглядел своих студентов.</p><p>— Профессор, вы имеете в виду последние исследования наших корейских коллег? О том, что тёмной энергии не существует? — задала вопрос Рей. — Если это так, то расширение Вселенной…</p><p>— Сомнительные результаты, — подал голос Соло. — Эти данные основаны на спектроскопических наблюдениях, но указанный возраст галактик, где находятся наблюдаемые сверхновые типа Ia, может быть искажён. Ты проверяла их?</p><p>— А если они верны? — девушка обернулась и с неприязнью посмотрела на Соло. — Ты хочешь верить, что Вселенная расширяется с ускорением, но эта теория может быть ошибочной.</p><p>— Мы не в церкви, чтобы соревноваться в вере, — он зыркнул на Рей и зачесал ладонью упавшие на лоб волосы. — Оперируй фактами, а не домыслами. Постоянная Хаббла составляет 73,4 (км/с)/мегапарсек, и это выше, чем указывали ранее в ESA. Считаешь, что тёмная энергия лишняя?</p><p>— Тёмная энергия — это лишь переменная, необходимая для расчётов, — процедила Рей, закипая. Она бы и не стала спорить о существовании этой гипотетической энергии, но Бен-я-знаю-всё-на-свете-Соло её дико раздражал.</p><p>— То есть наблюдения реликтового излучения — занятие бесполезное и бессмысленное? — хмыкнул Соло и задумчиво почесал висок кончиком ручки.</p><p>— Нет, конечно нет, — Рей уже была не рада, что ввязалась в этот спор. — Я имела в виду…</p><p>Её прервало деликатное покашливание профессора Палпатина. Смутившись, она тихо извинилась и села прямо, нервно теребя пальцами край тетради. Чёртов Соло! Рей забывает обо всём, когда слышит этот снисходительный тон. Так и хочется заткнуть ему рот и задавить интеллектом.</p><p>— Мне нравится ваше рвение. Вы молоды, полны жизни. Верю, что ваши будущие исследования приоткроют завесу тайны, — Палпатин улыбнулся своим мыслям. — А теперь я сделаю объявление! У меня назревает очень интересный проект. Деталей пока раскрыть не могу, но это связано с исследованием нейтронных звёзд. И мне нужен ассистент.</p><p>Услышав новость, студенты сдержанно зашумели. Шанс ассистировать столь знаменитому учёному-астрофизику и профессору Гарварда выпадает не каждому.</p><p>— Место всего одно, оплата достойная. И у меня уже есть два кандидата, — профессор выдержал короткую паузу. — Бен Соло и Рей Джонсон! Вы мои лучшие студенты…<br/>
Видит Бог, для Рей это прозвучало, как приглашение в Рай. Ох, если бы не этот Бен Соло с его чёрной душой, вставший на пути к её светлому будущему…</p><p>— …мне трудно выбрать кого-либо из вас, — продолжал Палпатин. — Надеюсь, вы покажете всё, на что способны. И мы отлично поработаем!</p><p>После лекций Рей, Роуз и Финн пошли обедать в кафетерий. Вскоре к ним присоединился старшекурсник По Дэмерон, симпатичный латиноамериканец и будущий биотехнолог. Он с размаху приземлился на пластиковый стул и лучезарно улыбнулся. Друзья обратили внимание на его белую футболку с яркой надписью «Choose sex, not drugs!».</p><p>— Фто это у тефя? — спросил Финн, жуя гамбургер. — Новый стиль?</p><p>— Ребята, я вступил в Сопротивление! — По ударил себя кулаком в грудь и достал из кармана пачку листовок. — Присоединяйтесь.</p><p>— Это студенческая организация? — Роуз взяла одну из листовок.</p><p>— А, те самые, что раздают презики возле входа? — кивнул Сторм.</p><p>— Мы — за безопасный секс! За здоровый образ жизни и категорический отказ от наркотиков. Это чрезвычайно важно, понимаете? — поочередно тыкая в них пальцем, серьёзно сказал По. — Ну, что? Готовы стать частью Сопротивления? Девчонки?</p><p>Поглядев на футболку Дэмерона, Рей вспомнила улыбчивых молодых людей с разноцветными плакатами, которых встретила возле Научного центра пару дней назад. Они действительно раздавали листовки и презервативы, даже ей парочку всунули, хотя Рей эти средства точно были не нужны.</p><p>— Прости, По, нет времени на общественную деятельность.</p><p>— Может быть, позже. Я подумаю, — пожала плечами Роуз, возвращаясь к своему сэндвичу.</p><p>— А девчонки красивые в этом вашем Сопротивлении есть? — полюбопытствовал Финн и зыркнул на Тико, но та не обратила внимания на эту провокационную реплику.</p><p>— А то! — рассмеялся Дэмерон, хлопнув друга по плечу.</p><p>— Дэмерон, а ты знаешь, что Палпатин пригласил Рей стать его ассистентом?</p><p>— Серьёзно?</p><p>— Нет, не совсем… — попыталась внести ясность Рей, но в разговор вступила Рози и кратко пересказала эту «поистине впечатляющую» новость.</p><p>Отставив пустой кофейный стаканчик, По облокотился о стол и задумчиво поскрёб пальцем двухдневную щетину.</p><p>— Знаете, не могу поддержать ваш энтузиазм.</p><p>— Ты не веришь в Рей? — возмутилась Тико.</p><p>— Нет, что ты! Наша Рей, безусловно, умница, но если второй кандидат — Бен Соло, то, прости…</p><p>— Да он просто напыщенный индюк! — выпалил Сторм.</p><p>— Однако мать этого индюка — влиятельный сенатор, а дядюшка, насколько я знаю, не последняя фигура в мире науки. Не обижайся, Рей, но Палпатин не упустит своей выгоды. Ты же знаешь.</p><p>Рей пожала плечами. Да, возможно, ей ничего не светит. Какая польза профессору от безродной сироты? Бен Соло с его связями и, конечно, умом куда ценнее. Но разве это повод сдаться?</p><p>— Пусть так, — ответила она. — Но я должна попытаться.</p><p>Чем сильнее ты гребёшь, тем выше шанс оказаться на поверхности.</p><p>— Рей, ты просто молодчина! — воскликнула Роуз и обняла Рей за плечи. — Не слушай Дэмерона, поступай так, как считаешь нужным.</p><p>— Джонсон, ты кремень, — сказали парни одновременно и дружно рассмеялись. Она улыбнулась в ответ.</p><p>И всё же сомнение и обида медленно прорастали в душе Рей, как сорная трава, от которой чертовски сложно избавиться. Подняв взгляд, она увидела в дверях кафетерия своего заклятого врага — Бена Соло. Его голова, увенчанная копной чёрных вьющихся волос, на добрых полфута возвышалась над головами остальных. Рядом с парнем шла светловолосая девушка, ни чуточки не уступающая ему в росте. Свободное платье до колен не скрывало её стройной подтянутой фигуры.</p><p>— Гляди-ка, — Финн дёрнул По за рукав. — Это же Фазма. Чего это она с Соло разгуливает?</p><p>Дэмерон отложил свой тако и обернулся, высматривая в толпе вышеназванную особу.</p><p>— Фазма хороша… Нравится тебе?</p><p>— Говорят, она стерва. Да и мне… хм… не нравятся высокие.</p><p>Фазма тем временем, лучезарно улыбнувшись Соло, покинула его и подошла к рыжему парню, имени которого Рей не помнила. Тот поглядел на девушку с явным недовольством и чопорно поправил манжеты идеально выглаженной рубашки.</p><p>По взлохматил пятёрней кучерявую шевелюру и с ухмылкой спросил:</p><p>— Стоит ли мне подкатить к ней?</p><p>— Ха! Мечтай, — хохотнул Сторм.</p><p>— Разве Фазма не встречается с Хаксом? — внезапно спросила Роуз, оторвавшись от своих конспектов.</p><p>— С этим рыжим? Не уверен…</p><p>Слушая вполуха разговор друзей, Рей продолжала неотрывно глазеть на Бена Соло. Он взял себе большой стакан кофе и уселся за дальний столик. Достал книгу и карандаш, стал что-то записывать на полях. Убрал пальцами непослушную челку, поднял глаза.</p><p>И встретился взглядом с Рей. Спохватившись, она сделала вид, что смотрит в окно, но щёки предательски покраснели. Заметил? Еще подумает, что подглядывала за ним исподтишка…</p><p>Быстренько допив кофе, Рей побросала вещи в рюкзак и встала. До начала её смены в 7-Eleven оставалось полчаса.</p><p>— Мне пора на работу. Увидимся!</p><p>На выходе из кафетерия Рей мельком взглянула в сторону Бена и заметила, что он смотрит прямо на нее.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Всегда надейся только на себя. Эту истину Рей усвоила ещё в детстве, когда её бросили у ворот приюта собственные родители. Ей удалось запомнить забрызганный грязью пикап, уезжающий в никуда, и пронзительный детский крик. Это кричала испуганная пятилетняя девочка, которая никому в этом мире оказалась не нужна.</p><p>Рей лишилась всего, даже памяти. Позже с ней беседовала добрая женщина из социальной службы, но ничего, кроме личного имени и приблизительного возраста, узнать не удалось. Всё стёрлось начисто, словно в грязном пикапе увезли и её воспоминания. «Амнезия вследствие психологической травмы, полученной в раннем детстве» — написано в медкарте Рей Джонсон, воспитанницы приюта в заштатном городишке Джакку на западной окраине Техаса.</p><p>Так началась новая жизнь. Нельзя было назвать её счастливой, однако у Рей была крыша над головой, еда, чистая постель и одежда. О чём ещё могла мечтать сирота-подкидыш? А она мечтала. Она была полна яростной, несокрушимой надежды — родители вернутся за ней. Не сегодня, так завтра. Может быть, в следующем месяце? В конце года?.. Однажды они вернутся.</p><p>Но время шло. Рей взрослела и понемногу теряла эту детскую веру в родителей, случайно потерявших своего ребёнка. Начинала понимать, что за пределами её серого мирка существует что-то ещё — нечто большее, чего она действительно достойна.</p><p>Воспитанники приюта привыкли довольствоваться малым. Почти всё финансирование оседало в необъятных карманах директора Ункара Платта, скупого и алчного толстяка. Нередко он заставлял детей собирать металлолом и мыть машины в принадлежащей ему автомастерской. «Я готовлю вас ко взрослой жизни, — говаривал Платт. — Вы должны быть мне благодарны». А вот «ленивых задниц» он лишал обеда, а порой и ужина, что, конечно, нарушало их законные права. Но Платту было плевать.</p><p>Природа не обделила Рей интеллектом. Даровала ей здоровые амбиции. А жизнь в приюте воспитала упорство, смелость, умение отстаивать свою позицию, не бояться трудностей. Готовься к войне каждое утро и ты станешь победителем к вечеру — этот девиз она придумала сама и стала ему следовать. Будучи независимой и честной, Рей сразу отказалась от «лёгкого» пути. Ни за что на свете Рей Джонсон не станет содержанкой у какого-нибудь богатого папика, как советовали ей подруги. И не будет торговать своим телом на улице или в стрип-клубе, как хотели недруги.</p><p>Первой целью в её списке значилось: поступить в колледж.</p><p>Старшая школа в Джакку была, мягко говоря, хреновой. Там учились сироты, дети простых работяг и ребята из гетто. Многие из них просто тянули лямку, ожидая совершеннолетия. Не было и хороших учителей — лишь те, кто не смог устроиться в школу поприличнее. Это место вызывало тошноту и пахло для Рей отчаянием.</p><p>Но она не сдавалась. Просиживала часы в библиотеке, решая задачи и уравнения из старых учебников и пособий для абитуриентов, много читала и оттачивала навыки письма, чтобы подтянуть свой английский до приличного уровня. Уделяла внимание и гуманитарным, и естественнонаучным дисциплинам. Изо всех сил катила камень в гору, как несчастный Сизиф, однако без достойного учителя эта глыба становилась всё тяжелее и тяжелее.</p><p>В очередной раз отчаявшись, Рей находила работу: сидела с детьми, разносила газеты, выгуливала собак, косила газон или мыла полы в супермаркете. Приходилось пропускать школу, но драгоценные доллары казались привлекательнее угрюмых учителей, неспособных даже привлечь внимание класса. До тех пор, пока им не назначили нового классного руководителя.</p><p>Мистер Скайвокер приехал издалека, никто точно не знал, откуда. На вид ему было лет пятьдесят. Его волосы и борода серебрились сединой, а в голубых глазах читалась усталость и, как показалось Рей, печаль.</p><p>В понедельник утром на доске появилась надпись: «Мистер Люк Скайвокер». В расписании значилась физика. И вот тут-то Рей и ждал первый в её жизни культурный шок. Мистер Скайвокер знал свой предмет безупречно и рассказывал тему столь увлекательно, что даже равнодушные ко всему одноклассники Рей слушали с интересом и даже участвовали в физических опытах. Что забыл этот высококвалифицированный педагог в их паршивой школе, оставалось загадкой.</p><p>Физика оказалась для Рей чем-то сродни волшебству. Сила, что пронизывала всё вокруг и связывала Вселенную воедино, представлялась ей чем-то немыслимым и потрясающим. Без этой Силы весь существующий мир — лишь бессвязное скопление атомов. Но больше всего на свете её интересовали звёзды.</p><p>— Я хочу поступить в Гарвардский колледж! — решительно заявила Рей, придя в кабинет физики после уроков.</p><p>— Кажется, у меня что-то со слухом, — без тени улыбки сказал её классный руководитель и демонстративно поковырялся в ухе мизинцем. — Мне послышалось: «Гарвард».</p><p>— Да, вы не ослышались, — Рей стала перед учительским столом, уперев руки в бока.</p><p>— Мисс Джонсон…</p><p>— Понимаете, что-то дремало во мне, а теперь пробудилось. И я поняла, что могу больше. Намного больше! Но мне нужна помощь, мистер Скайвокер.</p><p>— Тебе нужен учитель, — сказал Люк. — Но Гарвард…</p><p>— Да-да, я знаю: место, где учится будущая элита страны, и таким как я там не место.</p><p>— Я так не думаю, — учитель снял очки и устало потёр переносицу. — Но это потребует от тебя колоссальных усилий.</p><p>— Я не боюсь трудностей. Сейчас я понимаю, что готова бороться! — горячо заверила его Рей. — Не имеет значения, откуда я родом, и плевать на тех, кому безразлична. Своё будущее я выберу сама. И не буду держаться за прошлое.</p><p>— Ты напоминаешь мне одного человека, — мягко улыбнулся мистер Скайвокер. — Мы с ним плохо расстались.</p><p>Он задумался, разглядывая Рей, а затем со вздохом надел очки и вернулся к своим бумагам.</p><p>— Я не смогу тебе помочь, извини.</p><p>Люк Скайвокер отказывал ей снова и снова, но Рей не сдавалась. Она буквально преследовала его и в конце концов добилась своего. И не пожалела. Правда, обучение у Люка больше напоминало курс молодого бойца, но результат того стоил.</p><p>Подходило время подачи ранней заявки на поступление. Пришлось пять раз переписывать мотивационное эссе, пока Люк не назвал его удовлетворительным. Её средний балл был достаточно высоким, но вот рейтинг школы — хуже некуда. Волонтёрство в центре социальной помощи должно быть засчитано за «плюс», но на самом деле Рей никогда не работала там бесплатно. За эту ложь ей было стыдно.</p><p>В один из холодных ноябрьских дней она сидела в пустом классе и разглядывала аппликационную форму для подачи заявки в Гарвард.</p><p>— Veritas, — прочитала Рей девиз одного из лучших университетов мира, — значит «истина». Истина.</p><p>— Что ты там бормочешь? — Мистер Скайвокер вошёл в кабинет и поставил у двери мокрый зонтик.</p><p>— Ничего. — Рей легла на парту, спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя.</p><p>— Понимаю. Думаешь, тебе стоит пойти в обычный общественный колледж и забыть о науке, о звёздах?</p><p>Пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы сдержать слёзы. Учитель сходу прочитал все её мысли — уж не висят ли они в облачке над головой, как в комиксах?</p><p>— Наука, Рей, уже не та, что прежде. Коммерция взяла над ней верх. Всё делается в угоду тем, у кого есть деньги. Твои личные желания никого не волнуют, — он присел на стул и вздохнул.</p><p>— Не говорите так, — Рей выпрямилась.</p><p>— Так что ты решила?</p><p>— Вы понимаете, что мне страшно? Все смеются надо мной, когда слышат о Гарвардском колледже. Говорят, что я глупая самоуверенная су… — она осеклась, смутилась, поймав взгляд Люка. Почему он смотрит на неё с такой горечью?</p><p>— Страх ведёт нас во тьму, Рей. И закрывает перед нами двери.</p><p>— Я знаю.</p><p>— Куда подевалась твоя целеустремлённость? — его голос посуровел. — Уже сдалась?</p><p>— Нет! — Рей вскочила, едва не опрокинув стул. — Я никогда не сдамся. Никогда!</p><p>— Что ж, — Скайвокер достал из портфеля бумаги. — Я написал рекомендательное письмо. Прочитай, если хочешь. И решай сама.</p><p>Так Рей узнала, что её таинственный классный руководитель имеет степень доктора наук. И его рекомендации — действительно ценный дар.</p><p>Во второй половине января Рей дежурила в столовой. Она как раз собирала со столов грязные тарелки, когда в дверном проёме показался массивный живот Ункара Платта. Следом за ним — красное, заплывшее жиром лицо с глубоко посаженными поросячьими глазками. Он окинул Рей сальным взглядом и та вздрогнула от отвращения — директор приюта не упускал случая намекнуть ей о своём отнюдь не отеческом интересе. К счастью, Платт не распускал рук, но Рей понимала, что его сдерживает лишь её фактическое несовершеннолетние, а не высокие моральные принципы.</p><p>Повернувшись к директору спиной, Рей сделала вид, что всецело занята работой.</p><p>— Тебе письмо, — Платт держал в руках большой толстый конверт. Обернувшись, она заметила на нём бордовую символику. — Гарвард? Ты серьёзно?</p><p>Почувствовав слабость в коленях, Рей едва не села там, где стояла. В груди бешено заколотилось сердце. Неужели?.. Неужели ответили? Она протянула руку, но Платт, скривившись, небрежно помахал конвертом в воздухе и подковырнул ногтем наклейку с адресом.</p><p>— Хм, написано «Рей Джонсон», наш адрес… Но, будь я проклят, такой дурочке, как ты, не могли прислать письмо из Гарварда. Уверен, это ошибка.</p><p>— Нет, — сказала Рей севшим от волнения голосом. — Всё правильно.</p><p>Директор приюта рассмеялся. Рей ненавидела этот визгливый смех.</p><p>— Отдайте письмо.</p><p>— Чушь собачья! Уверен, тебе отказали. Значит, нечего и читать.</p><p>— Отдайте! — повторила Рей.</p><p>— Повежливей, девчонка. Ты всем обязана мне. Где твоя благодарность?</p><p>— Пожалуйста, отдайте конверт. — Голос дрожал от сдерживаемых эмоций.</p><p>Не говоря ни слова, Платт мерзко ухмыльнулся и занёс руку с письмом, удерживая его двумя пальцами, над большой кастрюлей, куда Рей сливала остатки супа и напитков.</p><p>— Нет! — Со всей силы толкнув директора в грудь, Рей вырвала конверт из его руки. Толстяк пошатнулся, попытался ухватиться за стол, но, не удержав равновесия, рухнул на пол, опрокинув на себя поднос с грязной посудой.</p><p>— Сука! — заорал Платт. — Ты пожалеешь об этом!</p><p>Но Рей была уже далеко. Выскочив на улицу, она обогнула дом и забралась на пожарную лестницу. Отдышавшись, вскрыла конверт дрожащими руками и среди буклетов и других документов нашла то самое письмо. Перечитала его трижды, не веря своим глазам.</p><p>Принята. Принята в Гарвардский колледж. С полным финансированием.</p><p>Это был самый счастливый день в жизни Рей.</p><p>***</p><p>Прицепив бейджик с именем на форменную футболку 7-Eleven, Рей быстренько собрала волосы в три пучка на затылке — ей почему-то нравилась эта странная причёска — и вышла в торговый зал.</p><p>Жить в Кембридже дорого. Рей не нужно было платить за обучение и проживание в общежитии, но стипендия лишь частично покрывала расходы на питание и учебные материалы. На всё остальное денег уже не хватало. Приходилось работать в кампусе и брать подработки за его пределами.</p><p>В маркете 7-Eleven платили неплохо, особенно за ночные смены, но они редко ей доставались — обычно Рей работала днём дважды в неделю.</p><p>Приняв смену на кассе, она занялась привычными делами: подмела пол, протёрла стеклянные дверцы холодильников и проверила сроки годности готовых сэндвичей. Потом принесла со склада коробки со снеками и принялась выкладывать товар на полки. В это же время в магазин зашли покупатели.</p><p>—…умные девушки рулят! — сказал вошедший знакомым голосом. Выглянув из-за стеллажа, Рей узнала Бомонта, своего сокурсника, и его друга Герри. — Уважающий себя мужчина не будет встречаться с тупой курицей. Разве что для секса.</p><p>— Чувак, ты не прав. Мне, например, не по себе, когда девушка слишком умная. Тогда я чувствую себя тупым.</p><p>— Это твои личные психологические проблемы.</p><p>— Да все парни со мной согласятся! Спроси, например… например, Бена Соло. Заметил, как он спорит с Рей Джонсон? Да он скорее удавится, чем позволит ей обойти себя. Уверен, Соло предпочитает более скромных девушек, милых, глупеньких…</p><p>— Заметил, что он спорит <i>только</i> с Джонсон, — ехидно добавил Бомонт. — Уверен, она ему нравится.</p><p>«Как же, "нравится". Да он меня ненавидит!» — хмыкнула про себя Рей, возвращаясь за кассу.</p><p>— Просто другие недостаточно умны.</p><p>— Да-да, конечно, особенно в Гарварде…</p><p>Увидев сокурсницу, парни смущённо переглянулись, но она сделала вид, что не слышала их разговора и приветливо улыбнулась.</p><p>Какая разница — умный, глупый — главное, чтобы человек был хороший.</p><p>На следующий день Рей пришла на лекцию по статистической физике пораньше. У Роуз и Финна было другое расписание, поэтому она посещала занятия одна. Расположившись за маленькой партой, Рей пролистала ежедневник и наметила себе план работы на вечер. Потом отложила ручку, сладко потянулась, разминая плечи, и обратила внимание на меловую доску — там была нарисована смешная зубастая акула.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, почему акулы никогда не спят? — спросил кто-то над самым ухом низким глуховатым голосом. От неожиданности Рей подскочила на стуле.</p><p>— Что? — обернувшись, она увидела позади себя Бена Соло. Какого чёрта, неужели другого места не нашлось? — Потому что… Какая разница? Хочешь поговорить об акулах?</p><p>Соло сидел, подперев рукой подбородок, и глядел на неё с усмешкой. На его лице красовалась россыпь родинок — Рей никогда не обращала на это внимания, — а взгляд был… нет, не насмешливым, скорее испытующим. Ей почему-то стало неловко.</p><p>— Нужно поговорить, — тихо сказал Соло, внезапно став серьёзным.</p><p>— О чём? Говори.</p><p>— Это личный вопрос. После лекции.</p><p>Это насторожило Рей, но она не подала виду. Кивнула, мол, как хочешь.</p><p>За всю лекцию Бен Соло не сказал ни слова. Но Рей чувствовала на себе его взгляд, почти осязаемый, как прикосновения кончиками пальцев — мягкие, и в тоже время настойчивые, ласкающие. Она ёрзала на стуле и проклинала разыгравшееся воображение.</p><p>«Хватит смотреть!» — Рей едва не сказала это вслух. А сказала бы — и выставила себя дурой.</p><p>К счастью, занятие подошло к концу и аудитория быстро опустела. Позади скрипнул стул. Вздохнув, она обернулась.</p><p>— Где сейчас Люк Скайвокер? — спросил Бен, не размениваясь на предисловия.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Где сейчас Люк Скайвокер? — Бен Соло выпрямился во весь рост, заслонив собою послеполуденное солнце. Его лучи мягко обволакивали широкие плечи Бена, просвечивали сквозь густую шевелюру, отчего кончики волос теряли свой тёмный цвет и казались золотисто-каштановыми.</p><p>«Что ему нужно? Почему он спрашивает про Люка?» — с удивлением подумала Рей. Под пристальным взглядом этого здоровяка она казалась себе крошечной, поэтому тоже поспешила встать.</p><p>— Прости, что? — Рей упрямо вздёрнула подбородок, глядя на него снизу вверх.</p><p>— Я видел рекомендательное письмо с подписью Люка в твоём личном деле. Так вы знакомы? Какие у вас отношения?</p><p>— Что?! — она опешила. — Соло, ты копался в моём личном деле?</p><p>— Не подумай лишнего. Я сортировал документы, когда работал в Гриффин-офис, и случайно увидел.</p><p>Услышав это, Рей поджала губы. Она никогда не скрывала, что получает финансовую помощь, но почему-то ей стало неприятно. Но Соло интересовало другое:</p><p>— Так что насчёт Скайвокера?</p><p>— Тебе-то какое дело? — излишне грубо ответила Рей — сказалась привычка защищать личные границы.</p><p>Наверное, Бен почувствовал, что ступил на хрупкий лёд. Его тон смягчился:</p><p>— Люк Скайвокер — мой дядя.</p><p>— Твой дядя?! — Рей пришла в замешательство. Правду говорят, что мир тесен. — О… я не знала. Он был моим классным руководителем.</p><p>Бен нагнулся, оперся руками о парту — так, что их лица оказались практически на одном уровне — и вперил в неё взгляд внимательных карих глаз.</p><p>— Вы совсем не похожи, — ляпнула Рей, отчего-то краснея и переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Сквозь тонкую подошву изношенных кед ощущалась упругость ковролина.<br/>Подавив неловкость, Рей потянулась к своему рюкзаку. Если это всё, что Соло хотел узнать… С какой целью-то спрашивал?</p><p>— Он брат моей матери.</p><p>— Ммм, вот как. Может быть, ты хотел узнать что-то конкретное? — она вновь поглядела на своего непримиримого соперника. Он выглядел несколько взволнованно: снова выпрямился, причесал пальцами непослушные волосы и скрестил руки на груди.</p><p>— Да. Рей, ты ведь знаешь, где он?</p><p>— Если ты читал моё личное дело, то наверняка заметил, что там написано, — съехидничала Рей. — Там есть данные о моей школе. А мистер Скайвокер был моим классным руководителем.</p><p>— Всё верно. Но Люка там нет.</p><p>— Как нет? В смысле?</p><p>— Он уволился. Ты не знала? Разве вы не… не были близки? — спросил Соло, странно на неё поглядев.</p><p>— Люк помогал мне готовится к поступлению, но после выпуска мы не виделись. Только созванивались, — Рей начинала сердиться. — Но в чём проблема, Соло? Почему ты расспрашивает меня? Разве он не <i>твой</i> дядя?</p><p>Задав эти вопросы, Рей поразилась тому, как резко изменилось лицо Бена. Оно словно ожесточилось, окаменело, а челюсти сжались так, что заходили желваки на скулах.</p><p>— Он исчез, — наконец сказал Соло. — Уехал в неизвестном направлении четыре года назад.</p><p>— Ох… — Каким-то образом она оказалась причастна к проблемам чужой семьи. — Но почему?</p><p>Вопрос слетел с языка случайно — Рей тут же отругала себя: «Ты всего лишь ученица Люка! Его семейные дела — не твоё дело!».</p><p>— Знаю, меня это не касается, извини, — она опустила взгляд, готовясь услышать очередное язвительное замечание в свой адрес и непроизвольно сжалась, когда он заговорил. Но племянник Скайвокера не стал иронизировать:</p><p>— Люк совершил ошибку. И сбежал, как последний трус, — сказал он жёстко, но каким-то седьмым чувством Рей ощутила боль, скрытую в этих словах. И вспомнила, что Люка тоже что-то мучило.</p><p>«Значит тот, с кем они плохо расстались, — это Бен? Что между ними произошло?»</p><p>— Я правда не знаю, где сейчас Люк, — проговорила Рей.</p><p>— Ты сказала, что вы созванивались.</p><p>— Да, но… последний раз, когда я звонила, его телефон был выключен.</p><p>— Оставь мне этот номер, пожалуйста.</p><p>Услышав его просьбу, Рей замешкалась. Если Люк уехал, значит на то были причины. И это его решение, его выбор. С одной стороны, она хотела защитить своего учителя, с другой же… «Не лезь в чужую семью! — одёрнула себя Рей. — Они разберутся без тебя».</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Рей продиктовала номер, и Соло сохранил его в своём айфоне. Затем схватила рюкзак и повернулась к выходу.</p><p>— Если это всё, я пойду.</p><p>— Рей? — его голос прозвучал странно, надломлено. — Ты не могла бы… сама ему позвонить?</p><p>— Сейчас?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Шагнув к парню — он стоял слегка ссутулившись, засунув руки в карманы, и глядел на неё нетерпеливо, выжидающе — Рей достала свой смартфон. Нашла в исходящих нужный контакт и коснулась иконки вызова, секунду подумав, включила громкую связь.</p><p>«Аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети», — сообщил автоответчик.</p><p>— Ну… это всё, чем я могу помочь, — сказала Рей с сожалением. Она действительно хотела помочь, но не знала, как… и стоит ли?</p><p>— Спасибо, — Бен мягко улыбнулся ей, и эта простая эмоция, озарившая его нелепое лицо, заставила сердце биться чаще.</p><p>— Что ж… э… увидимся! — неловко попрощалась Рей и поспешила к выходу.</p><p>В дверях девушка обернулась: Бен стоял неподвижно, скрестив руки на груди, и глядел в окно. Внезапно Рей захотелось утешить его, обнять, сказать, что всё будет хорошо… Она подавила этот глупый порыв и вихрем пронеслась по коридору, чтобы поскорее выбраться из здания. Захотелось глотнуть свежего воздуха.</p><p>«С чего ты взяла, что он нуждается в утешении? — с лёгким раздражением подумала Рей, проходя мимо зелёных газонов Гарвардского двора. — Подумай лучше о своих проблемах».</p><p>К сожалению, Бен Соло был одной из этих проблем.</p><p>***</p><p>Спорить о науке весело — но только если ты зритель. Высокомерный, упрямый и совершенно невыносимый Бен Соло запросто превращал своего оппонента в интеллектуальную котлету. Но Рей была не из пугливых.</p><p>И когда на семинаре заговорили о сверхсветовых скоростях, она с удовольствием подхватила интересную тему и выразила свою точку зрения на возможность сверхсветового движения тел. Неугомонный Соло не остался в стороне и высказался категорично: для материальной точки, способной переносить информацию и энергию, это невозможно. Конечно, он ссылался на специальную теорию относительности. Рей приняла его «перчатку» и пояснила, что существуют гипотетические механизмы, позволяющие объектам двигаться со скоростью, превышающей скорость света. В частности это пузырь Алькубьерре и труба Красникова. В основе предложенных теорий — искривление пространства-времени, и это не противоречит общей теории относительности. В ответ Соло рассмеялся и назвал её аргументы сказками, затем вспомнил о принципе неопределённости в квантовой теории и ещё раз подчеркнул, что для реальных частиц сверхсветовые скорости запрещены.</p><p>Соло ставил под сомнение всё, что говорила Рей, но в какой-то момент она осознала: племянник Люка, как и он сам, допускал такую возможность. Категоричность Соло была наигранной — это читалось в его жестах, улыбке, взглядах и тех сухих фактах, что он упоминал. Какого чёрта?!</p><p>«Он дразнит меня!» — Рей покраснела от гнева и с хрустом сломала попавший под руку карандаш. Если бы её глаза могли метать молнии, Бен Соло давно бы превратился в обугленные останки.</p><p>Какое облегчение, что занятие закончилось! Рей немного подостыла, когда они втроём — она, Роуз и Финн — вышли в Гарвардский дворик и прогулялись к мемориальной церкви, обсуждая случившееся. Её возмущение горячо поддержал Финн — в какой-то момент он попытался вмешаться в жаркую дискуссию Рей и Бена, но тот жёстко осадил непрошенного участника.</p><p>— Твою мать, Рей, я бы его голыми руками!.. — воскликнул Сторм, сжимая кулаки.</p><p>— Тебе бы теорию подтянуть, Финн, — флегматично заметила Рози и поглядела на подругу. — Всё в порядке? Выглядишь уставшей.</p><p>— Да, — она зевнула. — Вернусь в общежитие и немного отдохну.</p><p>Друзья распрощались: Тико убежала на сходку молодых инженеров, Финн отправился снимать стресс — таскать железо в любимом спортзале, а Рей побрела в общежитие. После ночной смены в клубе, где она подрабатывала официанткой, удалось поспать всего пару часов. А недосып, как известно, негативно влияет на когнитивные способности мозга — значит, нужно вздремнуть, а потом уже концентрироваться на учёбе.</p><p>Девушка отперла дверь и нерешительно замерла на пороге. Из спальни Кайдел доносились характерные стоны, было даже слышно, как скрипит кровать. Вот так сюрприз! Кайдел Ко Конникс, миловидная блондинка, с которой Рей делила апартаменты в общежитии, привлекала парней не только внешностью, но и лёгким, весёлым нравом и сполна этим пользовалась. Её ухажёры регулярно приходили «на чашечку кофе», а порой оставались и на завтрак. И это вносило в их быт некоторые неудобства — для Рей.</p><p>Она вздохнула. Уснуть под такой аккомпанемент точно не получится, да и находиться рядом, за тонкой стенкой, тоже как-то неловко. Потом аккуратно закрыла дверь и спустилась вниз.</p><p>«Ночью выспишься!» — успокоила себя Рей, направляясь через кампус в библиотеку Научного центра. Если, конечно, друг Кайдел не задержится.</p><p>Вечерело. Сентябрьское тепло, щедро разлитое в воздухе, медленно таяло, уступая место бодрящей прохладе. Пора признать, что лето закончилось — нужно насладиться последними тёплыми днями, надышаться ими, пока не пришла настоящая осень. Но в зелёной листве по-прежнему суетились вертлявые белки, яркое солнце обжигало кожу, рисуя на щеках новые веснушки, а студенты Гарварда не спешили сменить майки и шорты на уютные свитера.</p><p>— Рей, привет!</p><p>Навстречу ей шёл По Дэмерон. Он нёс в руках большую картонную коробку, судя по виду, довольно тяжёлую.</p><p>— Привет, По. Тебе помочь?</p><p>— Нет, спасибо! — сказал По слегка запыхавшимся голосом. — Я же мужчина, я должен справляться сам.</p><p>— Ладно, как хочешь, — ответила Рей, не став покушаться на его мужскую гордость.</p><p>— Куда ты идёшь?</p><p>— В Научный центр.</p><p>— О, нам по пути! — По удобнее перехватил свою ношу и пошёл рядом. — Как там ваше противостояние с мистером Выскочкой, он же Соло, мать его, Бен? Финн мне сейчас чуть мозг не вынес, еле ноги унёс.</p><p>— Ох, не хочу думать об этом, — она покачала головой. — Если честно, мне непонятны его мотивы. И так ведь очевидно, кто из нас станет ассистентом Палпатина. А Соло… ему словно невыносимо слышать, как я рассуждаю о науке!</p><p>— Рей, а ты попробуй… хм… подключить женское обаяние, — сказал Дэмерон, поигрывая бровями.</p><p>— Ты шутишь! — рассмеялась Рей. — Это точно не про меня. Будь на моём месте Кайдел…</p><p>«Кайдел смогла бы растопить сердце Бена Соло?»</p><p>— Конникс милашка, согласен, — заулыбался По. — Я бы зашёл к ней в гости… Кстати, она дома?</p><p>— А… — Рей замялась и отвела глаза, разглядывая идущих навстречу студентов. — Дома, но… но Кайдел занимается сейчас, — ответила она, не став уточнять, чем.</p><p>Оглянувшись, друг доверительно приблизился к Рей, сдвинув коробку немного в сторону и, понизив голос, сказал: </p><p>— Мы с Кайдел договорились заняться сексом в библиотеке Уайденера.</p><p>— Вот оно что! По, а ты уже помочился на статую тройной лжи? — спросила она, вспомнив ещё одну гарвардскую традицию.</p><p>— Да плёвое дело!</p><p>Оба рассмеялись. Здорово быть частью невероятной Гарвардской истории — со всеми его традициями и нелепыми ритуалами, легендами, небылицами и тайнами, о которых болтают за бокалом пива в баре Queen’s Head.</p><p>— Кстати, что в коробке? Куда ты её тащишь? — полюбопытствовала Рей.</p><p>— А, здесь мелкая аппаратура для ярмарки. И декорации электрические, гирлянды. Нужно успеть всё подключить.</p><p>— Что за ярмарка?</p><p>— Не видела афиши на доске? — По кивнул на двери Научного центра, что высился многоступенчатой пирамидой на фоне вечереющего неба. В зеркальных окнах отражались росчерки жёлто-розовых облаков. — Сопротивление готовит благотворительную ярмарку в воскресенье. В числе гостей — сенатор Лея Органа-Соло. Ты знала, что она уже несколько лет покровительствует нашей организации? Не только как спонсор, что немаловажно, но и как идейный вдохновитель. Святая женщина!</p><p>— О, правда? Я видела её однажды, несколько лет назад. Сенатор Органа-Соло и её команда посещали наш приют в рамках… наверное, благотворительной кампании, — поделилась воспоминанием Рей. — Такая добрая, приветливая… вдохновляющая. Не могу поверить, что Бен Соло — её сын! Совсем другой человек!</p><p>— Может быть, он не такой уж и плохой парень, — пожал плечами Дэмерон. — Подумай об этом. И приходи на ярмарку. Адьос, амиго!</p><p>Рей глядела вслед приятелю, пока его оранжевый комбинезон не скрылся из виду. Весельчак и болтун По всегда говорил, что исповедует позитивное мышление. Многим он казался легкомысленным, беспечным и склонным к авантюрам — и это, как ни странно, не было заблуждением. Если Земля столкнётся с астероидом, По Дэмерон будет тем, кто насладится невероятным зрелищем перед неминуемой гибелью, «чтобы было что вспомнить».</p><p>А ещё он неплохо разбирался в людях.</p><p>«Может быть да, а может быть и нет», — подумала Рей, поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж. Ей нравилось заниматься в библиотеке Научного центра: читальные залы здесь были небольшими, уютными и без лишнего пафоса, как в той же библиотеке Уайденера. Взяв нужные книги, Рей разместилась за столом у окна, достала тетрадь для конспектов и стала разбирать задание по небесной механике. Несмотря на усталость, сконцентрироваться удалось сразу — увлечённая интересной темой Рей проработала около часа и с удовлетворением поставила последнюю точку. Затем отложила справочники, размяла затёкшие плечи и зевнула, прикидывая, успеет ли за сегодня доделать спектральный анализ (снимки со спектрографа выдал ей профессор Палпатин в качестве индивидуального задания) и потянулась к учебнику по квантовой физике. Пару вопросов… чёрт! Рука замерла в воздухе. Недалеко от Рей — аккурат за стеллажом — сидел Бен Соло и сосредоточенно пялился в дисплей своего макбука. Вот же принесла нелёгкая!</p><p>«Интересно, он смог связаться с Люком?» — мысль пришла внезапно, но Рей не дала ей права на жизнь. Сделала вид, что ничего не заметила и спокойно открыла учебник, углубившись в изучение квантовой физики, но всё же изредка поглядывая на Соло. Ему, похоже, не было до соперницы никакого дела.</p><p>Атмосфера, царящая в библиотеке, располагала не только к вдумчивому штудированию учебников — мерный шелест страниц, мягкий стук клавиш лэптопов, шепотки и вздохи студентов, скрип шариковых ручек и текстовыделителей — все эти звуки действовали умиротворяюще, внушали Рей чувство безопасности. Долгие годы она скрывалась в школьной библиотеке, единственном месте, где не околачивалась шпана из бедных районов Джакку.</p><p>Веки потяжелели. Текст поплыл перед глазами, а смысл его уже давно ускользнул. Рей сообразила, что перечитывает абзац, наверное, раз третий. Она со вздохом отложила книгу и опустила голову на правую руку, уперевшись лбом в предплечье.</p><p>«Немного передохну», — сказала себе Рей, отвернувшись от источника света. И незаметно для себя задремала.</p><p>Девушка не услышала, как кто-то сел напротив неё. Не почувствовала, как он осторожно убрал волосы, упавшие на её лицо. Рей спала.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ей снился океан. Он дышал, урчал, как сытый кот, шелестел мелкими ракушками, оставляя на мокром песке кружева белоснежной морской пены. Его глубокая синева врезалась в горизонт — именно там обрывался осязаемый мир и вода стекала с диска земли, растворяясь в бесконечной пустоте космоса.</p><p>Прохладные волны мягко коснулись босых ног Рей, а ветер смахнул волосы с лица. Было тепло. Спокойно. Глядя вперёд, в чарующую океанскую даль, она вошла в воду по щиколотку и сделала глубокий вдох. Пахло солью, водорослями и свободой…</p><p>В глубине океана неслись навстречу друг другу, сталкивались и сливались галактики. Рей видела, как в туманностях вспыхивают сверхновые, а сверхмассивные чёрные дыры разрывают звёзды, поглощая их без остатка. Она вошла глубже, чтобы рассмотреть вблизи это редкое явление и рухнула на самое дно, где не было ничего — лишь ледяной вакуум.</p><p>Рей вздрогнула и проснулась. Подняла голову, ошалело глядя на разложенные учебники. Мгновение назад она барахталась среди звёзд — и вдруг оказалась в библиотеке. В реальности.</p><p>Но сон уже растаял, затерялся в чёрных ящиках подсознания. Рей провела ладонью по лицу и выпрямилась.</p><p>И… какого хрена? Она открыла рот, но ругательство застряло в горле, сменившись невнятным глухим звуком, более похожим на стон, чем на вздох.</p><p>Он смотрел на неё с любопытством. Сидел напротив, как ни в чём не бывало, вертел в пальцах ручку и глядел неотрывно, разглядывал, как картину в музее. Казался хмурым, задумчиво поджимал губы…</p><p>— И давно ты здесь сидишь? — спросила Рей осипшим ото сна голосом, с трудом скрывая досаду. Глянула на часы — было уже девять вечера, да и за окном стемнело.</p><p>— Да. Не хотел тебя будить, — ответил Бен, медленно перелистывая страницы книги. — Но спать в общественном месте — не лучшая идея. Возвращайся в общежитие, если ты устала.</p><p>— И ты что?.. — слишком громко спросила Рей, но сдержалась, вспомнив, что находится в библиотеке. Вскочила со стула и по-быстрому сгребла свои вещи, собрала в стопку библиотечные книги. Незаданный вопрос вертелся на языке.</p><p>— Что? — отозвался Соло, подняв на неё взгляд. В свете энергосберегающих ламп его лицо казалось бледным.</p><p>«Ты что, смотрел на меня всё это время?» — Рей прикусила язык и спокойно ушла, сделав вид, что ничего не случилось. На самом деле хотелось бежать без оглядки — она была растеряна и смущена. Стыдилась, что Соло увидел её в момент слабости, беззащитной и расслабленной. Ещё и подсел поближе, чтоб лучше рассмотреть, да?<br/>Остановившись возле дупла с домиком Винни-Пуха, она оглянулась на ярко освещённые окна Научного центра.</p><p>«Смотрел на меня, пока я спала?» — эта мысль не давала Рей покоя.</p><p>***</p><p>В воскресенье, как и было запланировано, состоялась благотворительная ярмарка. В сквере перед зданием Север-холл на газонах поставили палатки и соорудили небольшую крытую сцену. Рядом с ней находился стенд с подробной информацией о том, куда направят собранные средства. Над воротами, выходящими на Куинси-стрит, повесили бордовую растяжку с надписью «Harvard Charity Fair». Весёлые ребята с эмблемой Сопротивления на рукавах кричали в мегафоны, зазывали посетителей, на сцене разогревалась перед выступлением одна из университетских рок-групп.</p><p>Рей с наслаждением вдохнула запах свежей выпечки и потянула Роуз к палатке, где продавались пирожные, коричные булочки, капкейки с кремом и ароматные пончики. К ним присоединился Финн, который, вообще-то, не любил сладкое, но охотно покупал сладости для девушек. На ярмарке было на что посмотреть: дизайнеры выставили на продажу коллекции украшений, одежду (в основном футболки и толстовки с оригинальными принтами), постеры и даже живопись; Школа инженерных и прикладных наук оборудовала большой стенд с необычными механическими игрушками, были там и простейшие роботы, и другие интересные изобретения; кто-то гадал на картах Таро, кто-то продавал сборники собственных стихов и рассказов или давал уроки игры на гитаре. Хватало и палаток с едой и напитками.</p><p>Когда на сцену вышел один из представителей Сопротивления и поблагодарил участников группы за отличную музыку, друзья подошли поближе. Рей заметила, как к помосту приблизилась сенатор Лея Органа-Соло в сопровождении двух охранников. Она была одета в лаконичное светло-серое платье, из украшений — лишь нитка жемчуга на шее, простые серьги и обручальное кольцо. Волосы сенатор Органа-Соло не красила — её отнюдь не смущала седина, к тому же она любила замысловатые причёски. В прессе сенатора называли «Принцесса Лея» — за её благородство, честность, тягу к справедливости и, конечно же, идеальную репутацию.</p><p>— Приветствуем нашу почётную гостью — сенатора Лею Органу-Соло! — сказал ведущий. — Прошу вас!</p><p>Под дружные аплодисменты и приветственные выкрики сенатор вышла на сцену и взяла микрофон.</p><p>— Я рада видеть вас, друзья! Спасибо вам за поддержку. И я искренне благодарна Сопротивлению — за все годы существования организации мы вместе осуществили более полусотни благотворительных проектов, рука об руку решали остросоциальные проблемы и боролись за лучший мир. К сожалению, нам предстоит ещё немало работы — зло не дремлет! Однако из искры рождается пламя!..</p><p>— Какая же Лея красивая, — вздохнула подошедшая к ним Кайдел. — Такая элегантная. Хотела бы я в её возрасте выглядеть так же здорово!</p><p>— Одной красотой не достичь успеха в политике, — добавила Тико. — Сенатор Органа-Соло закончила с отличием Гарвардскую школу Кеннеди. Имеет степень доктора политических наук. Вот что достойно восхищения!</p><p>Рей разделяла эмоции подруг. Блестящая карьера, интересная и насыщенная жизнь, счастливая семья — то, о чём она втайне мечтала, поэтому следовала примеру этой талантливой женщины, сумевшей стать одним из самых успешных политиков США. Однако Рей не хотела повторять путь Леи. Она желала чего-то своего, того, что заставит её сердце пылать от радости и восторга — и она нашла это.</p><p>Слушая речь сенатора, Рей непроизвольно огляделась и поискала взглядом её сына. Бен Соло не был тем, кто может легко затеряться в толпе, но его высокой фигуры нигде не было видно. Он не пришёл увидеться с матерью? Или они встретятся позже?..</p><p>Громкие аплодисменты прервали её размышления. Лея Органа-Соло попрощалась, одарив присутствующих ослепительной улыбкой, и покинула сцену. Её место занял музыкальный коллектив, а посетители ярмарки вновь разбрелись за новой порцией угощений и покупок. Не медля ни секунды, Роуз отправилась изучать чудеса инженерной мысли, Финн поплёлся за ней, а Рей углядела палатку с подержанными книгами и направилась туда. И не зря: удалось найти добротный астрономический справочник, пару монографий и пособие по астрофизике и даже подборку научных журналов. Повезло-то как — и вышло недорого!</p><p>Довольная Рей как раз забрала пакет из рук продавца, когда к ней подскочил запыхавшийся Дэмерон.</p><p>— Рей, ты не занята? Не в службу, а в дружбу, отнеси эти документы на подпись Холдо, — он протянул ей прозрачную папку. — Могу доверить только тебе.</p><p>— А где мне её найти?</p><p>— Должна быть у себя. Спасибо! С меня вкусняшка! — По сложил руки в благодарственном жесте и убежал по своим делам.</p><p>Рей хорошо знала профессора Эмилин Холдо, ведь та была её ментором на первом курсе; также она занималась административной работой и преподавала небесную механику и теорию вероятностей для физиков.</p><p>К зданию канцелярии президента, где обычно работала Холдо, нужно было идти через весь Гарвардский двор, поэтому Рей не стала медлить. Похоже, По очень занят — общественная деятельность требует полной отдачи. Жаль, у Рей слишком много работы, иначе она бы тоже присоединилась к их дружной команде.</p><p>Показав охраннику свой ID, Рей вошла в административное здание, пересекла холл, где были выставлены многочисленные награды студентов и профессоров Гарварда, и свернула в боковой коридор, направляясь к кабинету профессора Холдо. Дверь была закрыта, поэтому Рей негромко постучала и вошла, услышав короткое «войдите». К её удивлению и смущению, Холдо была не одна — она пила чай в компании сенатора Леи, и выглядели они как близкие подруги.</p><p>— Прошу прощения, — Рей робко улыбнулась. — Извините, что помешала.</p><p>Интересно, сенатор узнала её? Да нет, вряд ли. Столько лет прошло…</p><p>— Что ты хотела, Рей? — приветливо спросила профессор Холдо.</p><p>— По Дэмерон передал вам документы для подписи, — Рей протянула ей папку.</p><p>Холдо всплеснула руками.</p><p>— Ох уж этот Дэмерон! Я думала, он забыл.</p><p>Сенатор Органа-Соло осторожно поставила на блюдце изящную чашку из тонкого фарфора и встала со стула.</p><p>— Что ж, мне пора. Рада была видеть тебя, Эмилин, — Лея мягко улыбнулась и коснулась руки Холдо. Та встряхнула светло-розовыми локонами:</p><p>— Останься ещё ненадолго. Так редко видимся!</p><p>— Прости, график. Нужно успеть на встречу.</p><p>— Береги себя, Лея. Надеюсь, увидимся на День благодарения.</p><p>Женщины крепко обнялись. Когда сенатор вышла, Холдо занялась документами и, поставив подписи, вернула их Рей.</p><p>— Передай, пожалуйста, Дэмерону, что отчёт мне нужен завтра к двум часам дня. И пусть не опаздывает!</p><p>— Хорошо, не беспокойтесь.</p><p>Рей взяла папку и вышла в коридор. Но далеко она не ушла, потому что услышала за углом знакомые голоса — это была Лея и… да, её сын, Бен. Они разговаривали на повышенных тонах.</p><p>— …и твой отец тоже! — говорила Органа-Соло. — Мы никогда не забывали!</p><p>Подслушивать чужой разговор, а тем более семейную ссору Рей точно не собиралась, но ей некуда было деваться. Она шагнула назад, помедлила в нерешительности, взвешивая «за» и «против», но в этот раз благоразумие её покинуло, а на смену ему пришло жгучее любопытство. Прикусив губу, Рей тихо скользнула вдоль стены и приникла к полуматовой витражной двери, что разделяла коридор и холл.</p><p>— Я ужаснулась, когда узнала, что ты перешёл к Палпатину, — продолжала Лея. — Думала, Сноук это худшее, но… но почему он?</p><p>— Раньше ты не задавала вопросов, — сухо ответил Соло. — Если ты боялась этого, почему вы с отцом доверили меня Люку?</p><p>— Мы с Ханом… — она тяжело вздохнула. — Мы всегда верили в тебя, Бен. Но мы не могли…</p><p>— Не могли быть рядом, я знаю, — произнёс Бен с горечью. В его голосе сквозила застарелая обида.</p><p>— Ты слишком похож на деда, — голос Леи задрожал.</p><p>— Да, мама, ведь я его внук. А ты его дочь. Мы оба слишком на него похожи, — твёрдо сказал Бен.</p><p>Несколько минут ничего не происходило и Рей, стараясь не дышать, осторожно выглянула через прозрачный фрагмент дверного стекла. Мать и сын стояли друг напротив друга посреди холла: она, такая хрупкая в своём светло-сером строгом платье, едва доставала Бену до плеча, а он, по обыкновению весь в чёрном, казался нерушимой скалой, неприступной и холодной. Лея вложила свои маленькие ладошки в его ручищи и опустила голову, словно в молитве. От этой сцены Рей стало не по себе. Глаза защипало от слёз, а в сердце вскрылись болезненные раны, о которых она давно забыла. Пыталась забыть.</p><p>— Мне пора, — тихо сказала сенатор. В открывшуюся дверь ворвался осенний ветер, всколыхнул тёмные пряди волос Бена и ушёл вслед за его матерью.</p><p>Припав к стеклу, Рей смотрела на его опустившиеся плечи. От Бена фонило одиночеством так явно, что у неё засосало под ложечкой. Рей не могла себе вообразить — это просто не вписывалось в её картину мира! — что кто-то, живя в полноценной семье, может испытывать это чувство. Получается, все эти годы его мать активно строила политическую карьеру, а отец… отец, кажется, был пилотом. Вот почему у Соло такой скверный характер!</p><p>«Недолюбленный ребёнок, — с сожалением подумала Рей. — И всё же… тебя было кому любить».</p><p>***</p><p>Понедельник выдался неспокойным. Во-первых, Рей так и не удалось нормально отдохнуть: до поздней ночи ей мешали уснуть любовные игры Кайдел (они притихли лишь тогда, когда Рей стала стучать в стену), а ранним утром разбудил громкий хруст за плинтусами (снова мыши, как же они ей надоели!). Во-вторых, пришлось встать пораньше, чтобы доделать задание профессора Палпатина. И, в-третьих, их расписания с Беном Соло снова совпали.</p><p>Ополоснувшись в душе, Рей с горестным вздохом натянула на себя длинный трикотажный сарафан на тонких бретелях, зашнуровала конверсы и бросила тоскливый взгляд на часы. Как раз успевала по гарвардскому времени добежать до Мемориал-холл, на лекцию по астрофизике.</p><p>Величественное здание в неоготическом стиле было построено в память о студентах и выпускниках Гарварда, погибших во время гражданской войны. Старинное сооружение из красного кирпича венчала высокая часовая башня, а фасад украшало прямоугольное витражное окно с арочным завершением и замысловатым каменным переплётом, установленное над центральным порталом. Каждый раз, проходя мимо, Рей любовалась мастерством зодчих, сумевших изобрести столь удивительные архитектурные композиции. Всю жизнь она была привязана к Джакку, не видела ничего, кроме техасской пустыни и пыльных серых зданий в бедных провинциальных районах. Трудно было поверить, что где-то там существует большой красивый мир, что он не выдумка, не картинка в телевизоре. Вырвавшись из пустыни и переехав в Бостон, Рей ощутила себя Алисой в Стране чудес — и это чувство лишь усилилось, когда она впервые вошла в ворота гарвардского кампуса.</p><p>Покрепче перехватив рюкзак, Рей открыла тяжёлую резную дверь и вошла в прохладный зал с высокими сводчатыми потолками. Внутреннее убранство Мемориал-холл соответствовало стилю викторианской готики: к нервюрам крепились огромные старинные люстры, а стены украшали арочные панели тёмного дерева — в их обрамлении вдоль всего периметра трансепта размещались мемориальные таблички. Витражи отбрасывали яркие блики на гладкие мраморные плиты пола, расцвечивая царивший в зале полумрак.</p><p>С одной стороны находился зал Анненберг, знаменитая гарвардская столовая, с другой — театр Сандерс. Рей нужно было спустится на нижний уровень, где располагались учебные помещения. Там она и встретила профессора Шива Палпатина — он ещё не успел дойти до аудитории.</p><p>— Доброе утро, профессор! — Догнать пожилого мужчину не составило труда.</p><p>— Мисс Джонсон, вы опаздываете, — с лёгкой укоризной сказал Палпатин, но всё же одарил её покровительственной улыбкой. — Вы хотели что-то спросить?</p><p>— Да, профессор, я уже справилась с индивидуальным заданием — как вы и просили, сделала спектральный анализ всех объектов на ваших снимках. Я подготовила презентацию.</p><p>— Замечательно, — он сдержанно улыбнулся. — Но я должен проверить вашу работу, мисс Джонсон. Буду ждать вас у себя к четырём.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Палпатин вежливо кивнул на открытую дверь аудитории, пропуская Рей вперёд:</p><p>— Прошу вас.</p><p>Углядев среди слушателей курса Роуз и Финна, Рей, стараясь не шуметь, пробралась к ним. Боковым зрением она заприметила Бена, сидящего впереди, но тот, к счастью, не обратил на неё внимания.</p><p>— Святые угодники, Рей! — громко зашептал Финн. — Что это у тебя под глазами? Лунные кратеры? Ты вообще спишь?</p><p>— Финн, это обидно, знаешь ли, — тихо сказала Роуз.</p><p>— Всё в порядке, — отмахнулась Рей, с радостью погружаясь в любимую астрофизику.</p><p>Лекция, как и всегда, оказалась очень интересной. Профессор комментировал материал и задавал вопросы, побуждая студентов к дискуссии, делился опытом. Всё было здорово, пока Рей, отвечая на вопрос, не запуталась в теории струн. Она поняла свою ошибку, когда её сумбурные объяснения прервал Соло.</p><p>— Нужно быть внимательнее, — сказал он, разъяснив неточности. — Или ты проспала эту тему?</p><p>От стыда Рей готова была испариться. Стиснув зубы, она мысленно досчитала до пяти и выдохнула. Намекает на тот случай в библиотеке? Даже если Соло сделал это ненамеренно, ему всё равно удалось подловить её и выставить дурой!</p><p>— Вот гад! — сказал Сторм, намеренно не понизив голоса. Рози шикнула на него, и Финн уже тише добавил: — Он делает это специально. Рей, набить ему морду?</p><p>Рей никак не отреагировала на вопрос друга — она сверлила взглядом спину недруга и пыталась сглотнуть обиду, что встала комом в горле, как горькое лекарство. Она так и просидела до конца пары, не сказав ни слова.</p><p>— Рей, не волнуйся об этом, — попыталась поддержать её Тико, когда занятие закончилось. — Ты ещё покажешь ему, когда станешь ассистентом Палпатина, кто круче в астрофизике.</p><p>— Я не волнуюсь, — безучастно ответила Рей, увидев, как Соло выходит из аудитории. — Сейчас вернусь.</p><p>Бросив рюкзак на парту, Рей выбежала следом. Накопившееся негодование требовало выхода.</p><p>— Эй, Соло! — тот обернулся на её голос и вопросительно поднял брови. — Зачем ты это делаешь? Тебе нравится меня унижать?</p><p>Проходящие мимо студенты смотрели на них с интересом.</p><p>— Ты о чём, Джонсон? Когда это я пытался тебя унизить?</p><p>— Ты отрицаешь всё, что я говорю! Пытаешься выставить меня дурочкой, впервые открывшей учебник! — она посмотрела на Соло с вызовом. — Меня уже тошнит от твоего яда, циник хренов!</p><p>Кто-то из студентов отпустил остроумный комментарий, послышался смех. Позади себя Рей различила шумное дыхание Финна.</p><p>— Только не вмешивайся, прошу тебя, — увещевала его Роуз.</p><p>Краска стыда обожгла лицо. В какой-то момент Рей сообразила, что перегнула палку и ведёт себя как истеричка. Ссориться с сокурсником на глазах у всех — поступок, достойный идиотки! Только вот сбежать или замять конфликт уже не выйдет. Ей придётся выслушать его ответ, и вряд ли это будет приятно. Она стиснула кулаки, чтобы скрыть беспокойство.</p><p>Злым Бен не выглядел, но кривая ухмылка не сулила ничего хорошего. Он скрестил руки на груди и окинул Рей оценивающим взглядом.</p><p>— Образованные люди называют это дискуссией, — снисходительно ответил Соло. — Рей, ты ведь хочешь заняться наукой? Тогда будь готова к тому, что тебя не будут слушать, раскрыв рот. Тебя будут ставить на место снова и снова, будут смотреть свысока и нещадно критиковать. А тебе даже нечем будет возразить, потому что ты никто, Рей.</p><p>Рей сжала губы. Соло прав, она никто, всё ещё никто, сирота-подкидыш…</p><p> — Не обижайся, — добавил он.</p><p>Они замерли посреди коридора, глядя друг другу в глаза. «Не обижайся» — верно, Бен не сказал ничего обидного, сказал правду. Все эти годы, каждый грёбаный день Рей боялась, что сломается и падёт на дно. Но она всё ещё здесь и будет здесь, и ничьё высокомерное презрение её не остановит.</p><p>— Замечательное представление! Однако рискну уточнить, что вы ошиблись местом — театр выше, — рыжий Хакс вышел к ним из толпы зевак и сдержанно захлопал в ладоши. — Соло, ты как всегда очаровательно равнодушен к людям.</p><p>— Хакс, — мрачно сказал Соло.</p><p>— Он всегда был таким, — обратился Хакс к Рей. — Когда мы учились в старшей школе, его самодовольство не знало границ. Он хотел быть первым, главным… Готов был растоптать любого, кто отказывался подчиняться.</p><p>— И это говорит тот, кто шёл по головам и едва не лопался от непомерных амбиций?</p><p>— А твой комплекс превосходства всё ещё с тобой. Я думал, он поутих после того случая с Люком.</p><p>Внезапная перемена в облике Бена потрясла Рей. До этого он казался расслабленным и равнодушным, но после слов Хакса ему словно нанесли смертельный удар: лицо побелело, а пальцы правой руки впились в плечо с такой силой, что едва не разорвали ткань. Он бросил на бывшего одноклассника яростный взгляд, но промолчал — просто развернулся и пошёл к выходу. Почему он так реагирует? Что случилось между ним и Люком? Рей хотела спросить Хакса, но сочла это в данном случае неуместным. Тот поймал её вопросительный взгляд.</p><p>— Мы, кажется, не знакомы. Армитаж Хакс, изучаю юриспруденцию, — он сухо улыбнулся. — Что ж, счастливо оставаться. — Кивнув им, тоже ушёл, прямой и статный, как взведённый курок.</p><p>— Рей, пойдём отсюда. — Роуз взяла её за руку.</p><p>Свою обиду Рей проглотила, но на душе по-прежнему было паршиво.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>